A. Field of the Invention
This relates to mounting a flagpole securely on a recreational vehicle and being able to rotate the flag to various angles relative to the horizon.
B. Prior Art
There are many prior art references to flagpole holders, and a representative example of this type of device can be found at Arntz, U.S. Publication number 2005/0028722. This is a flag assembly for mounting a flag to the rearview mirror on a motor vehicle. However, this does not allow the flag to rotate but simply mounts the flag. Another example in the prior art is a vehicle flag holder, which is found at Anderson, U.S. Publication number 2005/0108909, which is a flag holder that is placed in the back of a vehicle, using a portion of the vehicle where a hitch would normally be placed. This allows the flag to tilt to a certain angle. However, it only allows the tilting in one particular direction. There is also an alternative embodiment where two flags can be mounted to the back of the vehicle.
Another example can be found at Nathen, U.S. Publication number 2002/0189525, which is a detachable vehicle trailer hitch display flag apparatus. Again, this is placed on the hitch of a vehicle. A bumper flag assembly can be found at Ostermiller, U.S. Publication number 4,582,017. Again, this is in the particular shape of a “1” that can be mounted on the side of a vehicle. However, this does not allow rotation of the flag in various angles relative to the horizon.